Fight for the Throne
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: Before Sarah, before the labyrinth, there was a war, and a powerful political play at hand, with a young Fae stuck in the center. This is how a Fae found himself ruling over a kingdom of goblins…


**Disclaimer: I think it's fairly obvious I own no rights to copy righted characters. I am on a fan fiction writing site instead of publishing a book after all.**

**Chapter 1: A Party, an Insult, and a Wasted Drink**

The Unseelie Court was no place for a Fae such himself, yet he found himself in a dark, dank corner of the clearing, which to be honest, the entire thing was dark and dank, not just his personal corner. The ale in his goblet was tinged red and left a vile metallic taste in his mouth, not completely unlike the company around him. He was beauty, he stood for order and rightness, but alas he was tasked with keeping relations with the vile side of his race.

"More ale _Seelie_?" a Red Cap asked, holding up a pitcher that seemed to be as covered in blood as his hands were. It suddenly explained the metallic taste in his glass. He poured the remaining contents of his goblet onto the ground, a look of disgust plain on his face.

"I'm afraid I suddenly lost my desire to drink, excuse me…" Jareth pushed past the small creature, barely noticing the glare it was giving him. He placed his goblet on the back of one out of a copulating… couple… threesome? He didn't want to stare long enough to see how many writhing bodies were in the group. The Unseelie were uncouth, lust over love. Desire over beauty. Chaos over order.

"Seelie Prince, what a pleeeasure you bring us with your company. Do you nooot want to join the revelriesssss?" A squat creature called out to him, dressed in bones from as large as cow, to small as chicken with thin strips of leather binding them together. A top of his head sat a crown made out of bone in such a fashion as the rest of his dress. Between his legs a thistle fey seemed to be working away at providing both pleasure and pain, Jareth unable to tell which this creature enjoyed more.

"Good day Zterus Darktwiser. I'm _afraid_ I must decline." The name felt unnatural on his tongue as he spoke it out loud, as most goblin names did. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, turning to move on, attempting to hide his disgust.

"Oh tsk tsk Jareth, call me Goblin King… or else." The squat creature pushed the flower based fey away, standing, and putting hands on his hips, staring up at Jareth.

"To call a Goblin a King is an insult to such a title. Shall I call the cow that produces the finest milk your Queen?" Jareth sneered in response to the creature that only came up to his chest. "I am not here to share pleasantries with your kind, I am here to address the Unseelie King and nothing more. Go back to being milked by the Thistle, for you waste my time." He moved to push past the so called king, only for him not to budge.

"Oh yes, I forgot the Seelie enjoy their brother or sister more than a stranger in the dark… my bad." He snickered, bowing and gesturing for him to continue on his way. "After all, you have to keep your blood pure."

Jareth turned his nose at the creature, scowling. "At least I don't have to worry about boils on my genitals…" He retorted, making his way past the foul little beast.

"Adds lubrication! Dank knows you frigid bastards need some!" The Goblin King called after him.

"My my, making friends at court already Seelie Prince?" Spoke the man Jareth had intended to see.

"Ahakalir, King of the Unseelie. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jareth knelt before him, the back of his neck bared to the King before him. He felt something wet and sticky on the back of his shoulder and someone squeezing his buttocks, but he did not move until gestured up by the King. Both parties were powerful Fae, but this was his kingdom, his party, and to slight him would be frankly a stupid move on his part.

"Rise Jareth, enjoy, this party is held for you after all. It's not often that we get a Seelie stationed in our court. How is Oberon anyways?" Ahakalir asked, reclining on his throne made from gnarled branches that seemed still attached to the ground, as if they had grown out that way.

"My father is fine. Insists I need a well-rounded education that, and I quote 'One cannot get from books and spells alone'." He accepted the chair that was offered to him by a rather busty Nagini, who seemed to get around fine despite being blind folded.

"Your father is a wise man, you'll be stationed here for a full half year?" The man's voice has a dreamy quality to it, smooth like smoke, with tones that induced lust, and eventual madness in those who heard it too often for too long. He had shoulder length black hair, and eyes with the same color and complexity as a well cut piece of amethyst. His clothing was hard to tell though, seeming as if it was made from shadows itself. By far he was the most beautiful creature in his kingdom, and Jareth wondered just how much of it was glamour.

"Unless my father dies, followed by my two eldest brothers, that seems to be the plan." Jareth said, turning his attention to observe the crowd around him.

The Nagini from earlier seemed to drape herself across the King's lap, nuzzling his neck, moving her hands inside the shadowy clothing.

"Have you ever had a Nagini give you head before? One of the very few species I know that can deep throat even an ogre." He remarked, moving his hands along her side, from her breast down to the curve that if she were human would have been her ass.

Jareth went red, looking away from the King, shaking his head slowly.

"It's them being part snake. Hard to fuck though. Need to have two dicks to really satisfy them you see."

"I… I wasn't aware of that." Jareth wanted to run far from there, far, far away, as fast as he could. The smell of intercourse, blood and alcohol hung in the air, and it was going straight to his head, in more ways than one. This was only his first evening in the court! He was shocked out of his thoughts when the King started laughing hysterically.

"Oh you Seelies, so orderly, so _boring_. You can go for the night young one. I expect you at court tomorrow though! I will have… words… with your father if you do not attend. Abhilasha, show our young prince to his room please." He said, nibbling on her neck as he gave her, her orders. "Return when you're _done_ with him." His teeth grazed her earlobe, shooting her a dark look. She nodded, slithering off his lap, taking Jareth by the hand. "Sleep well Princey! Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day."

Jareth gulped, his face heated as he followed the snake like woman as she led him to a tree, motioning for him to walk into it. He raised an eyebrow, confused, as it seemed like nothing more than a solid tree trunk. Then he realized she was blind folded and didn't see his confusion. "I'm sorry, but, what?"

She hissed in annoyance, pushing him into the tree, following behind him. The tree was an illusion, or a portal, he wasn't sure what, and wasn't given time to think as he was pushed backwards onto a surprisingly soft bed. She slithered onto him, removing his ties, and trying to get his shirt off as she placed kisses along his neck.

"Uh, dear… Abhi… whatever your name was, I'm… oh… I'm afraid you have… ah… the wrong idea." He tried to remove her head as it worked its way down his now bare chest. He noticed out of the corner of his eye his shirt was now ripped… "Stop, please." She was at the top of his pants now, and she didn't seem intent on stopping. "You're not going to stop are you…?" He muttered more to himself than her, and waved his hand. Where she had been, was now covered in a fine layer of what looked like glitter. A side effect of his brand of magick. He sighed, letting his body sink into the bed. He was painfully aroused, for he did have a pulse even though he was Seelie. He moved his head side to side, focusing on taking in the room, willing his erection to leave him be. It wasn't a large room, but it was protected by strong dark magicks he could tell, even in the dark. Basic wardrobe, writing desk, hard looking chair. No fire place, yet pleasantly warm, he noted. With another wave of his hands, his clothing except for his small clothes vanished. He curled up under the covers, cursing his father, the Unseelie King, and anyone else's name that came to mind. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.


End file.
